


Need for Help

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The firelizards listen.





	Need for Help

Perhaps it was the distress of Admin that drove the little dragonets to it. They did not have a lot of the creatures themselves, but a cry for help was not ignored among the mentasynth ones. A queen popped in, listening hard to those who knew where she needed to go.

Moments later, Admin heard Sallah give a cry of shock, and the excited fussing of a multitude of the tiny creatures.

"This won't—"

Three heartbeats later, Sallah Telgar was deposited among those in Admin, before the colorful cloud took to roost where they could.

Sallah Telgar would not die.


End file.
